


Very nice

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Mr. Barrow is noticed





	Very nice

**Author's Note:**

> A series of sexual encounters between characters

Barrow is lounging in the shade of a tree in the park area of the estate when the new gardener comes up, lays down beside him and says 

“I’ve noticed you around Mr. Barrow, you are very beautiful and I want to suck your cock!” 

Thomas stares at him, Tall and lean, with long blond hair, lovely blue eyes, tan and slick with sweat. He is lying propped up on one elbow staring.

Thomas undoes his belt and trousers, reaches up running a hand through wavy hair, and closes his eyes. The gardener chuckles and kneels next to him. 

He pulls the front of Thomas’ trousers open and reaching in, brings his engorged penis through the fly of his pants. 

Stroking it, he lowers his head and takes it into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head, before sucking it in deep. 

Gripping around the base, he runs his mouth up and down the shaft, keeping the skin tight and brushing his tongue over the glans each time.

Just a few seconds of this, and Thomas reaches for his head, holding him and pumping into him fast. Reaching his limit, throws back his head and shoots his wad deep into the man’s throat.

Swallowing fast and sucking hard, he milks Thomas dry. Flopping down beside him, the gardener smiles and says “very nice”, Thomas says nothing, just reaches over and clasps his hand. Lying beside him holding his hand he asks

“Don’t you talk, Mr. Barrow?” Thomas replies

“Tonight, the stone barn, midnight.”


End file.
